


Could've Been Me

by Littlegal19844



Category: DragonBallZ
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegal19844/pseuds/Littlegal19844
Summary: This is a song fic I wrote a long time ago, I have it posted on Fanfiction.net but now trying to move my works over here.  Summary....Yamcha is looking back on life before the androids.  Completed





	Could've Been Me

Couldn't Been Me 

Author's Notes: . . Please don't flame me about my grammer. This is one of my first stories I have ever written, I am hoping on getting back into writing. However I have never seen Dragon Ball Super, and this was writing back in the early 2000s

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonballz. I also do not own the song lyrics of "Could've Been Me." The Wonderful and Beautiful Billy Ray Cyrus owns them. But I do own Joey (MY Joey!) and the other characters.

****  
This means the song of Billy Ray Cyrus

Could've Been Me

By: Littlegal19844

It had been a year since him and Bulma had broken up. And every day, Yamcha wished he could have changed, but he couldn't say those words that meant forever in a couple's life. He kept in touch with her at the beginning, but stopped after awhile. Because he couldn't bare to see her with another man.

*****  
I hear you just got married  
Had a month long honeymoon  
*****

It was just plain day, nothing happening because the Z-fighters were preparing for the androids. Yamcha was relaxing because how hard he trained, he couldn't match up to the powerful Saiyans. A door bell interrupted his thoughts. Sighing, he gets up and answers the door. Surprising, there was his old friend Joey.  
Joey enters the house, carrying a photo book at his side. They sit down, Yamcha in a chair and Joey on the couch.  
"Well Yamcha, I came here to give you some news. You know, that guy Bulma has been seeing?" Joey ask.  
"Yea, a month after Bulma and I broke up, she and Vegeta got together." Yamcha says, while giving his old friend a straight look. Deep down, he did not want anyone to know that he still loved her.  
"Well, last month, they got married at the old Sunset Church." Joey told him, while handing Yamcha the photos.

****  
And you were all smiles at the wedding  
And you cried when you kissed the groom  
****

Sighing, Yamcha took a hold of the photo album. His friend could feel his pain, because he thought they were the perfect couple. His heart sank lower, as he glanced at the wedding photos. He placed the book on the in table, not wanting to see anymore.

****  
I got no invitation  
I guess the mailman didn't bring it to me  
But I see the whole thing in slow motion  
Every night when I try to sleep  
****

But what struck his heart the most that he never got a paper saying he could go. The mailman hardly brings him any mail, since his life was going down hill. Now, he probably could not sleep without dreaming it all.  
Yamcha spaced out, like having a bad memory. He pictured everyone at the wedding. All of his dreams will never come true now. Coming to his senses, Joey and he continue their chat.

****  
My buddy John said you looked real pretty  
And you acted like you were in love  
He said the preacher asked for objections  
And he tought about standing up  
****

"She looked very beautiful and you could tell she was in love." Joey said, recalling the day, "Also when the preacher asked for any objections, I was about to stand up and tell them all for you."

****  
I told John he must've been crazy  
'Cause you were just about to say I do  
He just gave me a wink and said all he could think  
Is it could've been me with you

****  
"Joey, you have to be crazy!" Yamcha said.  
"Well I really thought that you should have been up there instead of him." Joey explained, and he winked at Yamcha.  
Joey's time was up, and he had to go back to his place. He let Yamcha have a few of the pictures of just Bulma. Yamcha thanked him and went back into his house. He sat there for awhile trying to let everything sink in.

****  
It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me  
****

He couldn't even move. His thoughts kept on the idea of the wedding. 'If only I would have had the courage, it could have been me up there,' Yamcha thought sadly. 'But you waited to long, now Vegeta's dreams came true,' his voice of reason said.  
It was true. He had his chance for his dreams. But, too scared to say that one line. As he still thinks, he gets up and walks to his dresser.

****  
I don't guess I ever told you  
That I went out and bought you a ring  
I even carried it around in my pocket  
Waiting to say the right thing  
****

In his first drawer, there was a velvet black box. As he picked it up, he remembered when he would take it every where trying to get the strength to tell her. It took a lot for him to get it, because he had to take more than one job. The dates that he had to cancel on Bulma were because of his overtime.  
Bad part was always having to tell her, because she was so emotional and thinking that he was cheating. That day, was the beginning point of making his life a living hell.  
He had to cancel other date with her, because the BreakHeart Club needed him. He would work there at nights keeping out the people and breaking up fights. Well He had broken up a cat fight between two drunken young women, but Bulma was there for a while. And happen to see him, as the drunken Tippy caught him off guard. All Bulma saw was her kissing him.

****  
I pulled it out the other day  
But the diamond had lost it's shine  
Well I know how it feels 'cause my eyes grow dim  
When I think you could've been mine  
****

Yamcha came back to reality, as he open the velvet box. There inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was fit for a princess, and inside the gold band. It said, "You're my only one, Love Yamcha." His eyes grow dim, because age has shown, making the 14k diamond lose it's shine.  
He remembers the day. He finally got the time to get one. Took Yamcha all day and visited about twenty stores. But the last one, had the ring that really showed his emotion toward her.  
His dim black eyes, started to fill with tears. He could have had her, if that trouble didn't happen at his work.

****  
It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me  
****

Putting the ring back, Yamcha daydreamed about the wedding. He waited to long, and now his dream wedding will never come true. Because the Prince of the Saiyans already took his bride.  
Sighing, Yamcha layed down on his twin bed. Letting the memories of the day, he tried to get her back. But she kept wanting to think he cheated on her. So it was like talking to brick wall. So he told her that he would give her a couple of days to calm down. And that he would call her soon.

****  
Oh I called her just in time to be too late  
You know those dreams move on if you wait too long  
****

It was two days later, Yamcha called her to see if she could listen. Thinking, he could lead her to a place and pop the question on her then. But all he got to say was hello before she told him.  
She said that they were though, she was tired of waiting. But he tried to ask her; yet, she told him she was seeing another. That tore his heart in two, and sadly said goodbye.  
He gladly went when she needed him, or just over there for the parties she gave. Yet after awhile his feelings couldn't see her with Vegeta.

****  
It took me till now to see (it could've been me)  
It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true but those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me  
****

3 years has pasted, and Yamcha joined his friends to find the mysterious androids. For good luck, he put on a necklace that had the engagement ring. They spilt apart to cover more ground, when he heard yelling.  
Following it, he found himself on a closed street. The citizens locked themselves up to get away from the crazy people. He saw two people, before he could question them. The one man vanished, and grabbed him behind his back.  
Then all of the sudden, a hand went though his stomach. Draining his life energy, his life was flashing before his eyes. Then slowed down when he thought of the day and life he wanted the most.  
Slowly moving into the deeps of death, his last vision was Bulma and Vegeta at the wedding. Yet suddenly Vegeta disappeared and Yamcha appeared in his place smiling like he finally made it to heaven.

****  
It could have been me . . .

How'd you like it? Please Review and be kind :)


End file.
